Credits System
Not to be confused with Game Credits Credits Introducing the new credits feature, credits are in-game money which you can spend to buy 28 weapons, 29 Armor, 15 equipment and 7 abilities. You can get credits by getting shooting awards like 'headshot','buttshot' or 'crotchshot'. There are a total of thirty shooting awards commonly known as "kill bonuses". However, it is unknown how to stop credit buildup after you've brought everything unless you've brought a pack, which comes with the credit drain weapon, the credit cannon. In order to entice players to play when they can, AddisonR and Juice-Tin put in a match play reward for playing a match which gives you credits according to how well you have done. Also, you can buy three packs for real cash which give you credits. Recruit Pack- Gives you 6,000 Credits with teleport ability and credit cannon. Epic Pack- Gives you 40,000 Credits with teleport ability and credit cannon. Legendary Pack- Unlocks ALL content in the game (90,000 Credits) Credits are abbreviated as Cr in the game. Kill Credits When you kill someone, you get credits (+3 cr for a player in very easy mode, if killed normally), and the lowest is +2 cr in Search Party's idle mode. Match Completion Credits You get bonus credits when you complete a match. Special non-credit purchases Credit Cannon There is currently only one credit drain weapon, the credit cannon in the explosive section. With its statistics listed, it is much like an improved acid hound, with fast firing rate but not much power. - it gives negative four credits per shot with infinite shots. Teleport The teleport ability does not require a single credit to purchase, but it does need real money (1 US dollar min). The teleport is useful to help a player escape when using a strong splash weapon too close to the safe distance. More details on the main article. Farming Credits Some players have been known to farm credits in the game. Here is an easy method of doing this and can earn you 2000 credits in 40 mins in a single game. 1. Go to Quick Match Mode and set the options as follows: Stadium- Crash Landing Match Type- Capture the Flag Points to Win- 25 Weapons- All Abilities- On Equipment- On Team Members- 6 Difficulty- Super Easy/Easy Crash Landing is a rather small area compared to the bigger Stadiums like Mines or Facility. This makes it easy to get the flag. There are 25 points in total as to increase the length of the match and to earn more credits. Each of the team members have been set to Super Easy so as to make sure that they will very rarely get a flag point to increase the time of the match and also makes sure that they will stop to fight unequipped with your teammates, leaving you to swoop in and get precious 'killsteal' bonuses (even though some gamers may call this cheating and describe it as discraceful and cowardly behaviour, we just care about the credits, right?). It will also make it easy for other bonuses to be gained, giving you more credits. Furthermore, every Flag you capture sucessfully gives you 25 Credits, giving you 625 Credits if you finish the game without killing anyone. And that's not counting in the bonus credits when you complete the match! 2. Go to quick match mode and set the options as folllows: Stadium- Frostbite (Night or day, it doesn't really matter) Match type- Capture the flag Points to win- 25 Weapons- all (make sure you at least have a rocket launcher in the explosives section) Abilities- On (Static field) Equipment- On (Cooling packs is an essential) Team members for both teams- 6 Difficulty- Insane (for both teams) The Frostbite map is a fairly small map compared to the other bigger maps, with the flags stationed on the two sides of the map. There is also a unique "Parallel 2 way traffic routes" that allows players to take 2 paths- One on the lower level and one on the "Air route". The Air route consistes of 2 jump pads and allows the player to jump from one side of the map to the other almost continously, and also takes superior shooting to be interfered with or to interfere. The key is, take the "air route" and jump till you're on the other jump pad. Your opponents' flag should be roughly below you. Do this every time you capture the flag: *Carefully walk to the edge of the "drop point" on either sides of the map. *Make sure your rocket launcher is armed and ready for at least 2 shots. *Be quick with this- Turn on your static field (press "F") and then ''immediately ''after you turned it on, Press the shortcut for "pause" which is "P" on your keyboard. *Press resume, then during the "3,2,1" countdown, your static field should be gone, but the effect is still there. What it means is that you should be able to move around easily, shoot and reload. Immediately after the countdown had ended and you're back in the game, jump down the "pit" and take the flag, scramble out of the "sheltered" sectoin and when the enemies shoot at you, because they are hard enemies, they should earn you loads of points for every kill you have. *You should earn kills for "Thanks" (Have an enemy kill someone else off your static field), direct hits (Hit someone with an explosive directly and not just from splash damage) if someone is armed with an explosive. You should at least get more than 10 credits for every kill even without the point allocator and get multiple kills. WHile you're running out, while still invincible in the "moveable" static field, shoot with your rocket launcher to kill off the rest of the enemies *Run out of the "shelter" and if possible, get onto the ledge and take the quicker "air route". If enemies are "hot on your heels", then go take the lower path and run back to your flag. If executed successfully, you can get around 2000 credits in just about 10 minutes. It's proven. For those who wants to credit farm very easily, read the following: Stadium: Judgement Match Type: Elimination with 12 bots (Each soldier have 25 lives, which means there are a total of 275 enemy lives) Weapons: All Difficulty: Very Easy Ability: Katana (It can reflect AND attack at the same time) Judgement is quite possibly the largest map in-game. Its large area makes it perfect for large scale battles such as this *Don't stay at one place too long. *If you are skilled with the katana, you can easily deflect a rocket back at your enemy *Switch weapons often when fighting. Reloading can get you killed *Use the rocket launcher when faced with groups of enemies *If you use the shredder, go to the top of the right building and start spamming sawblades *When using the .50 cal, make sure you aim FOR THE HEAD (this works perfectly with the target marker) *Use the ripper to lower your enemy's health. Then silence him/her with your katana *Static Field enemies? Just run into him while he's using it. Kill him using the katana if his health is low enough (do this after the static field runs out) *Look for the rapid fire, it should give you infinite ammo for a while. If your tactics are effective, it should give you 1,000+ credits or 2,000+ credits at best Category:Content